Kyou Kara Tanjoubi
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Di hari ulang tahunnya, Naruto menerima pesan singkat dari Sakura. Dimulailah perjuangan Naruto untuk menemukan gadis tersebut. Tapi, selama pencariannya, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan teman-temannya. Bagaimana dengan Sakura sendiri? / Ada yang balas dendam di sini.../ Kore kara mo zutto.../ NaruSaku. Sequel of 'Kotoshi no Tanjoubi'. For Naruto's birthday. RnR? :3


Hari itu, adalah hari ulang tahunnya—ulang tahun sang pemuda ceria yang selalu meneriakkan kata-kata bahwa ia ingin menjadi _Hokage_.

Dia terbangun dengan perasaan ringan. Meski ia tidak sepenuhnya merasa demikian.

Perlahan, kakinya membawanya menghampiri meja berantakan yang ada di sudut. Dengan asal, Uzumaki Naruto menyingkirkan beberapa barang hingga jatuh berdebum ke atas lantai. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat apa yang ingin dilihatnya, ia pun tersenyum sedih.

Sesaat kemudian, ia menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak! Aku harus semangat-_ttebayo_! _Yosha_!"

Ia pun meletakkan pigura yang baru saja dilihatnya ke tempatnya kembali.

Pigura itu berisi foto tim tujuh. Empat orang dengan emosi berbeda-beda tergambar di dalamnya. Naruto tidak bisa melewatkan setiap ekspresi yang ada di sana tiap kali ia memandang foto timnya tersebut.

Namun, entah mengapa, khusus hari ini, hanya satu wajah yang membuat jantungnya berdenyut dan memaksanya untuk menyunggingkan senyum sedih seperti tadi—

—wajah tersenyum seorang gadis.

* * *

**KYOU KARA TANJOUBI**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**For **_Namikaze/Uzumaki Naruto_**'s birthday**_** (October****, 10****th****)**

_**Warning**_**: **_**Probably rush**_** (buatnya aja ngebut =P). **

_**This one can be considered as a sequel for my previous fanfict**_**: 'Kotoshi no Tanjoubi'**

* * *

Si pemuda berambut pirang itu kini sudah menyambar handuknya. Dia siap membenahi diri sebelum berlari ke luar untuk memulai aktivitasnya. Andai dia diberi waktu sedikit, tentu semua rencana jangka pendek itu akan selesai tanpa perlu membuang banyak waktu.

Kenyataan memilih berbicara lain. Tak sempat Naruto menyambangi kamar mandinya, pintu apartemennya itu sudah digedor secara brutal. Hal ini membuat Naruto mengernyitkan alis. Namun, memikirkan kondisi pintunya yang seakan-akan siap rubuh akibat gedoran brutal yang sepertinya dilakukan oleh beberapa orang, ia pun menunda keinginannya untuk mandi.

"Tunggu! _Argh_! Tidak sabaran sekali, sih?" gerutu Naruto dengan handuk yang masih tersampir di bahunya. Ia pun dengan cepat memutar kunci yang membuat pintunya kemudian menjeblak terbuka.

"_TANJOUBI OMEDETOU_!"

"_HUWAA_!" Naruto sampai harus meloncat ke belakang saat beberapa teman _shinobi_-nya mendesak masuk.

Jika hanya seorang, Naruto tidak akan terlihat panik. Ya—lima orang dengan Inuzuka Kiba yang tampak sebagai pusat. Sepertinya pemuda bertato merah di pipinya itulah biang kerok yang memberi aba-aba untuk menggedor pintunya.

"_Kheh_! Baru bangun, eh, Naruto?" Kiba sudah melangkahkan kakinya bahkan sebelum Naruto mempersilakan. Pemuda Inuzuka dengan rambut cokelat gelap itu kemudian mendorongkan sebuah kotak ke dada Naruto tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"_O-oh_? Terima kasih," gumam Naruto saat ia menyadari bahwa yang diberikan Kiba padanya adalah sebuah kotak hadiah berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku hanya memberikanmu tulang buatan yang bisa kaugunakan saat sedang bosan atau kelaparan. Sepertinya rasanya lumayan, dan kandungan gizinya cukup, terutama kalsiumnya. "

Sesaat Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Tak lama ia pun berkoar membentak, "KAUKIRA AKU ANJING?!"

"Rubah—sedikit beda, sih, ya?" jawab Kiba tak acuh yang diiringi sebuah tawa puas. Kini ia tampak sibuk memandang kamar Naruto yang … tidak bisa dikatakan rapi—sama sekali. Ia mengangguk puas. "Kau tidak kalah berantakan dariku! Hahahaha! Ya, 'kan, Akamaru?"

"_Woooff_!" Tanpa Naruto sadari, yang disebut Akamaru oleh Kiba itu sudah menempati salah satu pojok ruangannya. Ia duduk tenang sambil sesekali melihat ke kiri dan kanan—mengamati isi kamar Naruto sebagaimana yang dilakukan majikannya.

"_AARGHH!_ Keluarkan Akamaru dari kamarku! Bulu-bulunya nanti rontok! Kamarku tercemarrr!" Naruto kembali berteriak-teriak heboh sambil menunjuk-nunjung anjing raksasa yang menjadi partner Kiba.

Kiba membelai Akamaru yang terlihat kecewa dengan protes Naruto. Pemuda itu kemudian mendengus pelan, "Tidak sopan!"

"_Haaa_ … _mendokuse na_…," potong seorang pemuda lain yang membuat Naruto mengurungkan niat untuk kembali menyembur Kiba. "Naruto!" ujar penerus klan Nara itu sambil melemparkan sebuah kotak pada Naruto. "Selamat ulang tahun."

Naruto memandang bingung pada kotak yang sudah ada di tangannya. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepala dan tak lama, di hadapannya sudah ada pemuda berambut cokelat panjang dengan pipi _chubby_ dan tubuh yang terbilang tambun.

"_Ne_, selamat ulang tahun, Naruto!" ujar Akamichi Chouji sambil tersenyum dan memberikan Naruto sebuah bungkusan yang lebih besar dari yang diberikan oleh Nara Shikamaru. "Itu isinya daging. Kau harus menyimpannya dalam lemari pendingin agar tidak busuk."

"Da-daging?" Mata Naruto langsung berbinar-binar saat mendengar penuturan Chouji.

Chouji terkekeh ringan sambil mengusap hidung bawahnya dengan telunjuk. "Tidak baik kalau kau selalu makan ramen."

Naruto mengangguk berulang-ulang dengan senyum lebar yang tidak hilang dari wajahnya. "_Arigatou na_, Shikamaru, Chouji."

Yang disebut kemudian tersenyum dengan gayanya masing-masing saat Naruto kemudian melirik ke arah pemuda lain yang juga datang bersama mereka. Pemuda yang tersisa itu belum bersuara sama sekali—hanya senyum yang ditunjukkannya.

"Hee … kau juga datang, Sai?"

Sai menghentikan kegiatan memandangi isi apartemen Naruto sebelum ia berkata, "Kamar yang _**sangat rapi**_ seperti ini … aku baru pernah lihat."

Naruto tertawa sinis. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"Sama-sama," jawab Sai tanpa mengacuhkan (atau mungkin ia bahkan tidak menyadari) sindiran Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak membawa hadiah apa pun," ujarnya saat ia merasa bahwa pandangan Naruto masih tertuju padanya, "aku baru tahu kau ulang tahun hari ini dan tiba-tiba saja aku sudah terseret ke sini. Kalau aku tahu kau ulang tahun hari ini, aku bisa memberikanmu sebuah lukisan potret. Tenang saja, aku akan membuat 'itu'-mu terlihat besar."

"_Gah_! Lebih baik tidak usah!" tukas Naruto cepat. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian hanya berempat?"

"Berempat?" tanya seseorang bersuara berat dari arah belakang Naruto.

"_GWAAH_!" Naruto sekali ini berputar. Nyaris kado-kado yang ada di tangannya terjatuh saat ia melakukan itu. Untung Chouji yang ada di dekat Naruto langsung menahan tubuh sang _Jinchuuriki_ _Kyuubi_ agar ia tidak jatuh. "Shi-Shi-Shino?! Sejak kapan…."

"Saat Kiba masuk," jawab Shino sambil menaikkan kacamata hitamnya, "kau tidak melihatku, eh?"

"A-ah…." Ingatan Naruto sesaat kembali ke beberapa menit yang lalu saat Kiba menerobos masuk. Tentu saja, pemuda berpenampilan serba tertutup itu ada di sana, melenggang masuk ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Kiba. Namun, saat itu fokus Naruto terlanjur jatuh pada gerakan Kiba yang cepat dan seketika teralih pada Akamaru. Selanjutnya, ia benar-benar lupa bahwa pemuda klan Aburame itu juga sudah menyelinap masuk. "Ahahaha, _gomen_, _gomen_. Aku sepertinya memang melihatmu masuk, tapi—"

"Tapi kau melupakan keberadaanku?" Aura Shino tampak menggambarkan kekecewaan yang terselubung ancaman.

Naruto sudah berkeringat dingin karenanya. Namun, ini adalah hari yang spesial bagi sang pemuda Uzumaki, bukan? Shino tidak ingin merusaknya. Ia pun menghela napas panjang.

"Sudahlah. Selamat ulang tahun," ujar pemuda itu sambil memberikan kotak lain pada Naruto.

"_Arigatou_, Shino!" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah teman-temannya yang kini sudah berkumpul kembali di depan pintu. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, kalian akan datang sepagi ini hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku."

"_Heh_! Tidak masalah," sahut Kiba cepat sambil menyeringai. "Kau bisa balas budi lain waktu."

Naruto menyeringai lebar hingga matanya semakin sipit. Namun, seringai itu sesaat menghilang saat Sai kembali memecah keheningan.

"Aku hampir lupa," ujarnya sambil merogoh saku dan menarik keluar sebuah surat dari saku celananya, "tadi saat _diseret_ ke sini, aku bertemu si Je—Sakura-_san_. Ia lalu buru-buru menitipkan ini padaku."

Naruto meletakkan kado-kado yang ia dapat dari rekan _shinobi_-nya itu secara asal sebelum ia menerima surat dari Sai.

"_Wohoo_! Akhirnya kau mendapat surat cinta darinya, eh?" ejek Kiba sambil menonjok pelan bahu Naruto.

Naruto meringis sambil membolak-balik surat yang disimpan dalam amplop sederhana itu. "Sepertinya bukan," gumam Naruto, "lagi pula, aku belum bisa memenuhi janjiku padanya. Aku tidak bisa mengharapkan hal-hal semacam itu. Walau aku memang sangat menginginkannya."

Hening. Suasana kamar itu pun berubah hening. Kiba yang sebelumnya tengah merangkul Naruto sambil mencuri pandang ke arah surat kini memilih memberi ruang bagi Naruto. Sedikitnya, ia merasa tidak enak karena secara tidak langsung ia-lah penyebab keheningan yang canggung ini.

Tak lama, Naruto sadar bahwa bukan saatnya ia mengangkat topik yang tidak menyenangkan di hari yang membahagiakan ini. Ia pun segera mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Ah! Tapi sungguh! Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian ke sini." Naruto menyeringai lebar. "_Hontou ni arigatou_!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Naruto berlari cepat. Sesekali kepalanya bergerak ke samping kiri dan kanan. Sesekali pula, seruan-seruan menyapa terdengar di sepanjang jalan Konoha yang sedang tidak begitu ramai kala itu.

Bagaimana Naruto bisa dalam situasinya sekarang? Ya—tak lama setelah teman-temannya pulang, Naruto pun membaca surat dari Sakura.

**Naruto, ada yang ingin kubicarakan.**

**Temui aku secepat yang kaubisa.**

Hanya itu. Kata-kata singkat yang bahkan tidak menjelaskan apa-apa seperti tempat pertemuan ataupun waktu yang diharapkan. Naruto mengernyit heran saat membacanya. Tapi entah mengapa, ia merasa bahwa Sakura percaya bahwa ia dapat menemukan gadis berambut merah itu dengan mudah—kapan pun ia mau. Dan karena itulah, Naruto tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama.

Ia langsung membenahi diri secepat kilat dan meninggalkan apartemennya. Demikianlah ia kini sudah kembali berada di jalan, mencari sosok sang gadis pujaan yang mengajaknya bertemu. Namun, perjalanan Naruto tidak pernah dibuat mudah, bukan?

"_YOOOO_! Narutooo-_kun_!" Teriakan yang familiar di telinga itu membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Aaa_? _Gejimayu_? ? Gai-_sensei_?"

"Hahaha. Kudengar kau berulang tahun hari ini, Naruto?" ujar Gai-_sensei_ sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

_O-ow!_

"Karena itu, kami sudah menyiapkan hadiah ulang tahun untukmu," imbuh Lee sambil mengikuti pose guru idolanya.

Firasat buruk!

"Seragam elegan yang mampu membuatmu bergerak dengan lebih cepat dan membantu memperbaiki bentuk tubuhmu sehingga menjadi lebih atletis!" ujar keduanya kali ini secara bersamaan dengan sebelah tangan yang juga secara bersamaan memegang sebuah hadiah khusus untuk Naruto.

Tentu saja! Apa lagi hadiah yang dapat dipikirkan oleh duo guru-murid itu selain seragam hijau ketat andalan mereka?

"_Errr_ … ahahaha. Terima kasih atas kebaikan kalian. Tapi kurasa aku masih punya seragam semacam itu di rumah," tolak Naruto yang hari itu terdengar lebih halus.

Bagaimanapun, duo guru-murid itu berniat memberikannya hadiah ulang tahun dan Naruto bukan anak yang tidak tahu diri hingga sanggup melecehkan orang yang sudah bersusah payah mengingat hari ulang tahunnya, bahkan sampai menyiapkan hadiah ulang tahun untuknya. Meski demikian, tetap saja hadiah mereka sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian Naruto. Ia _tidak_ menginginkannya. Tidak lagi.

"Tidak usah malu-malu, hahaha!" ujar Gai lagi sambik memaksakan baju hijau itu ke tangan Naruto. Naruto yang tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa kini hanya bisa menyeringai salah tingkah. Syukurlah, hambatan pertama yang ditemuinya ini ternyata tidak akan membuang waktunya lebih lama.

"Ah! Gai-_sensei_! Kita harus segera latihan lagi!"

"_Oo_? Kau benar juga, Lee! Ayo kita latihan pagi dengan semangat membara!"

"_UWWOOO_! _Ja_! _Mata na_, Naruto-_kun_!" ujar Lee sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan berlalu dengan Gai—mereka berlari cepat sebelum kemudian berjalan di atas kedua tangannya.

_Tetap saja nyentrik_, pikir Naruto dengan mata lelah dan ujung bibir yang terangkat sebelah dengan canggung.

"_Ah_! Tidak ada waktu untuk berdiam diri! Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto berbalik secara tiba-tiba dan nyaris saja bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis yang dengan cepat meloncat mundur.

"Hati-hati, Naruto!" ujar gadis itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Aaa_? Tenten? Ino?" Naruto mengerjap tidak percaya. Kenapa ada saja yang memperlambat langkahnya. "_Suman_, aku buru-buru. _Jaa_—"

"Sebentar," tahan Tenten, "kau baru bertemu Gai-_sensei_ dan Lee, ya?"

"Hahaha, jadi itu hadiah ulang tahun mereka untukmu?" komentar Ino sambil tertawa terkekeh. Tenten di sebelahnya pun tersenyum masam mengingat kelakuan mentor dan rekan satu timnya tersebut.

"_Errr_, yaaa … begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong, aku buru-buru, nih," ujar Naruto cepat sementara Tenten menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak begitu jelas tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Naruto. Pikiran Naruto saat ini hanya satu, melepaskan diri dari kedua _kunoichi_ ini dan kembali mencari Sakura.

"_Hm_, mau bertemu Sakura, eh?" goda Ino seakan ia bisa membaca gelagat Naruto yang tampak gelisah.

Sedikit rona merah pun menghias wajah putra _Hokage_ keempat tersebut. "Memang kenapa?" tanyanya sambil cemberut.

"Kebetulan," ujar Ino sambil menyeringai licik, "aku belum memberimu hadiah ulang tahun."

"H-hah?"

"Ayo ikut denganku!" ujar Ino sambil menarik lengan Naruto dan memaksanya berlari. "Tenten, aku duluan, ya?"

"Ya," jawab Tenten, "aku juga mau menyusul Gai-_sensei_ dan Lee." Lalu, seolah teringat sesuatu, Tenten menambahkan, "Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

"_Tsk_! Ino! Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?" ujar Naruto kesal sambil mengacak rambut kuningnya dengan frustrasi tatkala ia melihat plang toko bunga Yamanaka di depan matanya.

"Jangan berisik," ujar Ino sambil mendorong pintu tokonya. "Ikut sajalah."

Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya dengan tidak suka. Sebelum masuk, ia bahkan melihat ke arah langit. Posisi matahari semakin meninggi. Tentu Sakura-_chan_-_nya_ sudah lama menunggu. Tapi apa daya, Naruto hari ini tidak bisa menolak setiap kebaikan yang ditujukan padanya.

"_Hai_! _Douzo_!" Suara Ino mengejutkan lamunan Naruto yang melangkah masuk toko tanpa melihat ke depan.

"Hah?" Naruto pun mendapati dirinya tertegun menerima sebuah buket bunga dari tangan Ino. "Ini…."

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Naruto!" ujar Ino sambil berkacak pinggang sebelah. "Itu hadiah untukmu."

"Bunga? Memangnya aku—"

Ino memotong dengan cepat, "Kau mau bertemu Sakura, 'kan?"

Naruto menimbang-nimbang sesaat. Rasanya aneh menerima buket bunga di hari ulang tahunnya. Lebih aneh lagi jika kemudian bunga itu ia berikan pada sang gadis pujaan padahal hari itu harusnya ia-lah yang menerima hadiah. Namun, setelah dipikir ulang … tidak ada salahnya, bukan? Jika berpikir tentang keanehan, segala sesuatu yang ada dalam diri dan kehidupan Naruto adalah suatu keanehan. Apa salahnya menambah daftar keanehan yang akan diperbuatnya sekarang?

Akhirnya, Naruto pun bisa tersenyum dengan pemikiran tersebut. "Baiklah. _Arigatou_, Ino! Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. _Jaa_!"

Setelah mengangguk dengan sebuah senyum yang tersungging, Ino pun melambaikan tangan mengantar kepergian Naruto. Begitu pemuda hiperaktif itu tidak terlihat lagi, barulah Ino menggelengkan kepala dan bergumam kecil, "Rasanya tinggal menunggu waktu Sakura luluh dengan kegigihan Naruto. Bagaimanapun, si Pirang Berisik itu sudah tidak sama seperti dirinya yang dulu."

Ino pun berbalik dan sesaat, ia terkejut mendapati suatu benda hijau di lantainya. Ino membungkuk dan kemudian merentangkan benda berbahan ketat tersebut. Senyum tulusnya menghilang, digantikan gemeletuk gigi yang diiringi umpatan kecil.

"Sial! Dia malah meninggalkan hadiah dari Gai-_sensei_ dan Lee di tokoku! _Hiih_!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Naruto sudah kembali berlari. Sesekali ia meloncat ke tempat yang lebih tinggi untuk dapat menemukan posisi Sakura. Keringat mulai membanjir seiring dengan terik matahari musim gugur yang semakin meninggi.

"Sakura-_chan_ di mana, ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri dengan sebelah tangan terangkat ke dekat mata.

"Yo, Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh. Didapatinya dua guru yang telah banyak mengajarinya nilai-nilai kehidupan sampai saat ini. "Kakashi-_sensei_, Iruka-_sensei_!"

"Kebetulan bisa bertemu sekarang, Naruto," ujar Iruka sambil tersenyum ramah. "_Kore! Tanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu_!" imbuh pria dengan bekas luka di melintang di bawah mata melintasi hidungnya. Tangannya terulur, bermaksud memberikan Naruto suatu benda yang langsung diterima Naruto dengan tangannya yang tidak sedang memegang buket bunga.

"Ini…." Naruto memandang sebuah buku bersampul biru kehijauan dengan judul '_Disiplin dalam Hubungan Diplomatis'_. Lagi-lagi, bukan hadiah yang diharapkannya. "Iruka-_sensei_~," rengek Naruto terang-terangan—berbeda seperti saat ia menghadapi Gai dan Lee. Iruka adalah orang yang terpenting dalam hidup Naruto—ia bahkan sudah Naruto anggap sebagai kakak atau bahkan orang tuanya sendiri. Tidak ada kata sungkan.

"Kau ingin menjadi _Hokage_, bukan? Cobalah belajar dan menambah wawasanmu mulai sekarang," jelas Iruka sambil tersenyum bijaksana.

Naruto masih mencemooh buku yang penuh dengan tulisan tersebut. Belum sempat ia berkata apa-apa lagi, sebuah buku lain bersampul oranye sudah diletakkan menutupi buku biru pemberian Iruka.

"Kalau-kalau kau ingin bersantai," imbuh Kakashi.

"_Aah_?! Kau benar-benar memberikannya buku itu, Kakashi-_san_? Yang benar saja!" protes Iruka tidak senang.

"Apa, sih? Buku ini lagi?" gerutu Naruto. "_Sensei_ hanya memberikanku buku bekas yang telah beres _Sensei_ baca, 'kan?"

"Tenang," kata Kakashi sambil terkekeh, "aku sudah punya _copy_-nya. Kau bisa memiliki buku itu tanpa rasa bersalah."

"Kakashi-_san_!" Lagi, Iruka mencoba protes. Namun, sang _copy-nin _dengan masker yang tidak pernah lepas menutupi hidung dan mulutnya itu tampak tidak menggubris protes Iruka. Yang ia lakukan tidak lebih dari menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Baiklah, aku ada keperluan yang mendesak. Aku pergi dulu, ya?" Setelah mengangkat sebelah tangannya, Kakashi kemudian menghilang begitu saja—meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bersungut-sungut dan Iruka yang tampak geram.

"Sudahlah," kata Iruka sambil menyambar buku hadiah dari Kakashi, "buku ini aku yang simpan untuk kukembalikan pada Kakashi-_san_. Kaubaca buku itu saja! Oke, Naruto?"

"Yaaah … aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa membacanya dan kurasa aku memang tidak tertarik membacanya," jawab Naruto jujur sambil menunjukkan seringai rubahnya. "Tapi … terima kasih Iruka-_sensei_! Aku sangat menghargainya! Walau aku lebih mengharapkan traktiran _ramen _darimu, sih?"

Iruka tertawa renyah. "Boleh saja. Nanti sore setelah aku selesai mengajar dari akademi. Tunggu aku di Ichiraku."

"Okeee!" Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya dengan bersemangat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kau juga sepertinya sedang buru-buru, 'kan?"

"Benar!" pekik Naruto terkejut. Iruka pun tersenyum paham. Setelahnya, pria itu mengacak-acak rambut Naruto dan pamit untuk kembali ke tempatnya mengajar.

Ketika sosok Iruka sudah tidak terpantul dalam kedua mata beriris _sapphire_ milik Naruto, decakan pun tidak lagi bertahan di ujung lidah. "_Tsk_! Aku sampai melupakan Sakura-_chan_! Ini gawat _ttebayo_!"

Dalam hati, Naruto berdoa semoga kali ini tidak akan ada lagi yang akan menghalangi langkahnya untuk dapat menemukan Sakura. Dalam hati juga, Naruto berharap semoga gadis Haruno itu tidak marah karena ia tidak dapat segera menemuinya.

Untuk saat ini, Naruto tidak tahu apa permintaan keduanya akan dikabulkan atau tidak. Yang jelas, ia tahu bahwa permintaan pertamanya menjadi salah satu hal yang sulit untuk dikabulkan.

"Hooi! Naruto!" teriak suara rendah yang cukup feminin.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Sesaat, ia silau oleh matahari yang seakan mencoba membutakan matanya. Namun, akhirnya ia bisa melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang, tengah melambaikan tangannya seolah meminta Naruto untuk datang ke tempatnya. Saat itulah, Naruto baru sadar bahwa ia berada tidak jauh dari kantor _Hokage_.

"Ada apa, _Baachan_?" teriak Naruto yang masih enggan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Tidak mau ke sini, eh? Sombong sekali?"

"Aku ada janji!" teriak Naruto singkat.

"_Cih_! Dasar anak muda. Ya, sudah! Terima ini!" Tsunade kemudian melemparkan sesuatu yang awalnya tidak terlihat jelas oleh Naruto. Begitu sadar bahwa benda yang dilempar Tsunade adalah sebuah botol berisi suatu cairan aneh, Naruto buru-buru menangkapnya setelah sebelumnya ia memindahkan buku dari Iruka ke tangan yang juga memegang buket.

"_Baachan_ apa-apaan, sih? Bahaya, tahu?!" teriak Naruto jengkel.

Tsunade hanya tertawa-tawa sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Bocah! Bawa pulang vitamin itu untuk kauminum di saat kau merasa tidak vit."

Gerutuan Naruto terputus. Ia kemudian mengamati cairan hijau dalam botol bening tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia membalas lambaian Tsunade. "_Arigatou, Baachan_!"

Tsunade menyeringai sebelum wanita itu ditarik Shizune untuk kembali mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Namun, sebelum Shizune menutup jendela ruang _Hokage_ tersebut, Shizune pun berteriak ke arah Naruto.

"Selamat ulang tahun, ya, Naruto!"

Naruto mengangguk sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Shizune pun akhirnya berlalu hingga Naruto kembali bersama keheningan. Tapi, melihat benda-benda yang sudah menumpuk di tangannya, mau tidak mau, Naruto kembali menggerutu.

"_Ttaku_. Masa aku harus pulang dulu untuk meletakkan benda-benda ini _ttebayo_?" Sambil berkata demikian, Naruto meloncat turun dari atap. Helaan napas kemudian meluncur lirih dari mulutnya. Sejenak ia menimbang-nimbang tindakan apa yang akan ia lakukan sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya mencari Sakura sampai sebuah suara sekali lagi menginterupsinya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto menoleh dan menemukan Hinata yang tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan Neji. Gadis itu tampak memegang sebuah kotak berisi kue dan Neji memegang sebuah kotak yang dibungkus rapi.

"Ng … kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto sambil mengerjapkan matanya—meneliti barang-barang yang tengah dibawa oleh Hinata dan Neji.

"Ka-kami … kami baru mau ke tempatmu, Naruto-_kun_…. _Ano_…."

"Selamat ulang tahun!" ujar Neji sambil menyodorkan kadonya ke arah Naruto. Tapi alisnya sedikit terangkat saat melihat betapa penuhnya tangan Naruto. "Sepertinya kau tidak bisa menerima apa-apa lagi?"

"_Yaaaa_ … seperti yang kaulihat," jawab Naruto sambil mengedikkan bahunya sedikit.

"Ka-kalau mau, kami bisa membantumu membawanya ke apartemenmu?" tawar Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ah, terima kasih. Tapi aku harus—benar juga! Boleh aku minta tolong?"

Neji dan Hinata menatap Naruto penuh tanya.

"Aku harus pergi dan sepertinya barang-barang ini sedikit mengganggu. Maksudku, boleh aku titip sebentar pada kalian? Nanti kuambil kembali," pinta Naruto sambil tersenyum tidak enak.

Neji memandang Hinata menanti jawaban. Tentu saja, Hinata pasti tidak akan mengecewakan Naruto walau bahkan tujuan Naruto saat ini adalah perempuan lain selain dirinya. Hinata paham, tapi ia bahkan tidak menunjukkan keberatan. Gadis itu mengangguk perlahan.

"I-iya. Boleh saja," jawabnya. Namun, kedua tangannya yang memegang kue pun tidak dapat diandalkan untuk memegang barang. Alhasil, meski Hinata yang menyanggupi, Neji-lah yang mengulurkan tangan untuk menolong Naruto.

"_Arigatou na_, Neji, Hinata!" ujar Naruto sambil menyisakan buket bunga di tangannya. "Nah, sekarang aku harus pergi, ng…."

Naruto terdiam saat dilihatnya Hinata menunjuk ke satu arah—satu tangannya yang memegang kotak kue dengan susah payah menjaga keseimbangan agar kotak kuenya tidak jatuh. "Kalau kau mencari Sakura-_chan_, tadi kami melihatnya di sana…."

Senyum Naruto terkembang. Ia mengangguk penuh rasa terima kasih dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Neji dan Hinata yang masih bergeming hingga sosok berambut pirang yang enerjik itu semakin menjauh.

Saat itulah, Hinata mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan kemudian berteriak.

"Naruto-_kun_!"

Naruto berhenti sejenak.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu_!"

Dan Hinata pun melihatnya—senyum Naruto yang terkembang dan begitu memesona. Pemuda itu kemudian memberikannya satu lambaian tangan sebelum kembali berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan posisi Hinata.

"Hinata-_sama_…."

"Ah, _daijoubu_, _yo_, Neji-_niisan_," ujar Hinata lembut dengan pipi yang sedikit bersemu merah. "Aku sudah lama menyerah. Maksudku … tentu aku tidak melupakan peran Naruto dalam hidupku, tapi … bukankah dia memang telah menginspirasi banyak orang?"

Neji mengangkat kedua alisnya lagi. Hinata pun mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah yang tetap tersenyum. Tidak, Neji bisa melihat bahwa Hinata sama sekali tidak terlihat sedih mengetahui fakta bahwa pemuda pujaannya tidak akan pernah bisa berpaling padanya. Ujung bibir Neji pun tertarik sedikit setelah itu.

"Kalau aku tidak sedang membawa banyak barang, aku akan segera meminta izin untuk mengusap kepalamu, Hinata-_sama_."

Mendengar itu, kedua pipi Hinata hanya bisa merona hebat sebelum ia berkata cepat-cepat, "Le-lebih baik sekarang kita ke suatu tempat untuk sementara meletakkan barang-barang ini."

Neji mengangguk setuju dan kedua Hyuuga itu pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kediaman mereka sembari membawa barang-barang titipan Naruto bersama mereka.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Napas Naruto sedikit terengah meski itu tidak berarti bahwa staminanya sudah menurun. Kepalanya masih digerakkan ke kiri dan kanan, berharap kali ini ia akan segera bertemu dengan sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Hinata sudah berbaik hati menunjukkan jalan dan kali ini hanya tinggal berharap tidak ada lagi yang akan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Naruto!"

_Tidak, tidak lagi._ Naruto sudah nyaris menggeram. _Tapi tunggu! Suara itu…._

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Alis mata Sakura terangkat sebelah tatkala dilihatnya wajah Naruto yang penuh kepuasan. Di mata Sakura, wajah Naruto saat itu tergambar bagaikan seseorang yang sudah terdampar di padang pasir berbulan-bulan dan akhirnya menemukan oase yang menyejukkan. Penuh keharuan dan kelegaan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Kedua tangan gadis itu tersimpan di balik punggungnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya—"

"Bunga?" tanya Sakura memotong perkataan Naruto. Naruto pun mendelik sekilas ke bunga di tangannya.

"Ah, iya! Ini … Ino memberikannya. Tapi kurasa tidak ada gunanya untukku…."

"Hmmm…." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mengecap harum bunga. Ia kemudian memandang Naruto cukup tajam.

"Eh…." Naruto yang dipandangi seperti itu oleh gadis yang paling disukainya sejenak saja menjadi salah tingkah. Wajahnya memerah. "Ka-ka-kalau Sakura-_chan_ mau…."

Sakura tersenyum. "_Arigatou_," ujar Sakura sambil menyambut bunga yang disodorkan Naruto untuknya. Namun, bersamaan dengan itu, tangan Sakura meletakkan sesuatu di telapak tangan Naruto.

Naruto sempat berjengit karena kaget. Tapi kemudian, Sakura yang tersenyum memandangnya membuat Naruto hanya bisa terpaku sambil menunjukkan senyum yang aneh. Jelas, sesungguhnya Naruto tidak lagi dapat mengendalikan dentam jantungnya. Terutama ketika dia berhasil memaksa kepalanya menunduk sedikit hanya untuk mendapati sebuah kotak yang dibungkus kertas berwarna oranye-merah muda. Bagaikan gambaran langit menjelang senja yang selalu menarik perhatian Naruto.

Dengan sengaja, Sakura mengabaikan tatapan Naruto dan seolah larut dengan harumnya bebungaan yang baru ia terima. Namun, karena suara Naruto tidak kunjung memecah keheningan, Sakura pun kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"_Ano_, Sakura-_chan_," ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan ujung telunjuk, "apa aku boleh membuka kado darimu?"

Sakura terkekeh melihat gelagat Naruto yang sedikit salah tingkah. Tapi kemudian, Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak sekarang. Lebih baik kau membukanya sesudah kau sampai di apartemenmu."

"Begitukah?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Nah, kalau kau sudah tidak sabar untuk membukanya, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang dan…."

"Kurasa … aku membukanya nanti saja. Boleh?" tanya Naruto cepat.

Tidak rela—Naruto rasanya tidak rela jika ia harus berpisah dengan Sakura secepat ini. Sungguh, dia masih ingin bersama gadis itu. Setelah beberapa rintangan tidak berarti yang ia hadapi, rasanya ia semakin tidak ingin meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja.

"Aku masih ingin bersamamu," ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tertawa, "itu juga kalau kau tidak keberatan. Hahaha."

_Emerald_ Sakura meneduh dan memandang Naruto dengan lembut. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah senyum menghias wajahnya. "Maksudmu … kau mau kencan denganku, eh? Memakai alasan hari ulang tahunmu?"

Seolah tidak sadar, awalnya Naruto terlihat tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Sakura. Tapi selanjutnya, wajahnya terlihat bersemangat. "Iya!"

Sakura tertawa renyah. "Oke, tidak masalah."

"Sakura-_chan_," panggil Naruto saat Sakura siap melangkah, "benarkah … tidak masalah?"

Angin musim gugur mempermainkan rambut merah muda Sakura sejenak. Sakura bukan tidak mengerti apa yang berusaha Naruto sampaikan. Yang tidak ia mengerti adalah mengapa Naruto justru menanyakannya sekarang. Sesaat tadi, tidak sedikit pun terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa Naruto akan mengungkit-ungkit pertanyaan ini. Namun, bukan berarti pertanyaan Naruto tersebut akan membuat Sakura terpojok. Sebaliknya, semua sudah ia antisipasi dengan baik.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ng … yah…." Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Kupikir ada yang ingin kaubicarakan denganku dibanding sekadar menerima ajakanku untuk berkencan?"

"Oh, itu, ya?" Sakura menyentuhkan tangannya ke dagu. Ia tampak menimbang sejenak. Memang benar, tadi Sakura menuliskan surat pada Naruto—yang dititipkannya pada Sai—yang berisi keinginannya untuk berbicara dengan Naruto. "Ya, tadinya kupikir aku memang ingin membicarakannya langsung denganmu." Sakura mengangguk.

"Tapi, kau juga akan tahu jawabannya setelah kau membuka hadiah dariku…," jawab Sakura, "… nanti." Sakura kemudian menarik lengan Naruto. "Nah, sekarang lupakan saja dulu soal itu dan kita nikmati hari ini, oke?"

Naruto tidak bisa lagi mendesak. Ia pun tertawa dan memutuskan untuk menangguhkan pertanyaannya. Sakura sudah berkata—semua jawaban ada dalam hadiahnya. Yang Naruto perlukan hanya sedikit waktu.

Sekarang, biarlah ia menikmati saat-saat kencannya dengan Sakura.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Naruto sampai di apartemennya menjelang malam. Tentu ia tidak lupa mengambil kembali hadiah yang semula ia titipkan pada Neji dan Hinata. Dibantu Sakura, semua hadiah itu pun akhirnya berhasil mendarat di kamar Naruto yang tampak sedang begitu melayang.

Melayang? Ya—bagaimana tidak? Sesaat sebelum Sakura pamit, gadis itu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Tapi semua tidak selesai sampai di sana. Entah apa alasannya, Sakura kemudian mengecup pipi Naruto cepat sebelum gadis itu berlari menjauh.

Dan Naruto? Sekali lagi, ia kini masuk dalam mode 'melayang'. Bayangan Sakura yang sedang mengecup pipinya tidak bisa enyah begitu saja. Sempat terpikir bahwa Naruto tidak akan mencuci pipi kanannya tempat bibir Sakura yang lembut itu mendarat. Namun, jika ia benar-benar melaksanakan rencananya, bukan tidak mungkin Sakura tidak akan pernah lagi menyentuh pipi itu saking jijiknya.

Selama beberapa menit lamanya, Naruto benar-benar tidak melakukan apa pun. Ia hanya berbaring di atas kasurnya sambil sesekali cekikikan mengingat pengalamannya di hari itu. Sungguh hari yang menyenangkan!

Mendadak, suara benda jauh mengagetkan Naruto. Ia pun menoleh dan menemukan pigura foto tim tujuh terjatuh dalam posisi menelungkup di atas mejanya. Mata _sapphire_-nya membulat dan dengan segera ia loncat dari ranjangnya yang terbilang berantakan tersebut.

Ia beralih pada benda-benda yang berserakan di atas meja panjang di dekat pintu. Sakura dan ia meletakkan beberapa hadiah yang Naruto terima di atas sana. Sekarang saatnya membuka hadiah-hadiah tersebut. Tepatnya, ini saatnya membuka hadiah dari Sakura.

Tidak sulit menemukan hadiah dari Sakura di antara tumpukan hadiah yang lain. Naruto begitu hafal akan warna bungkusan hadiah dari Sakura. Ia pun mengambil hadiah berupa kotak yang tidak begitu besar tersebut.

Pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mengguncang kotak tersebut. Kesan pertama yang ia dapatkan: kotak itu seolah kosong. Nyaris tidak ada bunyi benda yang berbenturan di dalamnya. Kotak itu juga begitu ringannya sampai Naruto mulai berpikir bahwa Sakura tengah mengerjainya.

"Tapi tidak mungkin Sakura-_chan_ memberiku kado kosong. Hahaha," ujar Naruto berupaya menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Kakinya kini kembali bergerak ke arah ranjang kusut yang tampaknya sama sekali tidak mengganggu Naruto. Dengan berhati-hati, ia membuka bungkusan kado dari Sakura.

Benda pertama yang bisa Naruto lihat adalah sebuah surat. Dengan cepat Naruto meraihnya dan membuka lipatannya.

_**Otanjoubi omedetou**_**, Naruto!**

**Semoga kebodohanmu bisa sedikit hilang, ya? Ingat, kau akan menjadi **_**Hokage**_**. Maksudku, bukan berarti kau harus menghilangkan semua sifat konyolmu. Tidak. Itu daya tarik tersendiri darimu. Ah! Bicara apa aku ini? Lupakan!**

"Mana mungkin kulupakan, Sakura-_chan_? Ini pertama kalinya kau mengatakan bahwa aku menarik! Walau tidak secara langsung, sih?" gumam Naruto sambil terkekeh.

_**Uhm**_** … sebetulnya aku tidak enak jika harus mengungkit hal ini di hari ulang tahunmu. Tapi, kau tentu mengharapkan aku menuliskan dengan jujur mengenai apa pun yang aku pikirkan, bukan?**

Tanpa sadar, Naruto mengangguk. Matanya kemudian menelusuri huruf-huruf di bawahnya.

**Sejujurnya, aku … aku merasa sangat bersalah padamu. Aku seakan memanfaatkan perasaanmu padaku. Meminta Sasuke kembali yang kautanggapi sebagai janji seumur hidupmu. Setiap memikirkan hal itu, kini dadaku merasa sesak.**

**Kenapa aku membuat permohonan itu? Kenapa aku bisa sampai membuatmu memenuhi permohonan itu? Kenapa kau menerimanya?**

"Sakura-_chan_…."

**Kau sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untukku, Naruto. Dan itu … membuatku merasa semakin bersalah padamu. Kau terlalu baik.**

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Ia berhenti membaca sejenak, mengambil napas panjang dan mengembuskannya kemudian. Barulah ia melanjutkan meniti kalimat demi kalimat selanjutnya.

**Tapi setelah berpikir panjang, maaf! Aku tidak bisa menyesalinya. Karena, berkat kebodohanmu itulah, aku jadi menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang selama ini bisa kulihat tapi tidak mau kuakui.**

**Naruto, aku….**

Membaca kalimat selanjutnya, pipi Naruto menghangat. Jantungnya pun berpacu menggila, tapi sungguh, yang bisa Naruto rasakan adalah suatu perasaan nyaman. Setitik keraguan masih terselip dalam benaknya. Benarkah Sakura yang menulis surat ini? Ia tidak sedang dikerjai, bukan?

Naruto pun segera melanjutkan membaca surat dari Sakura yang belum selesai.

**Dengar! Aku tidak berharap kau bertingkah laku berlebihan setelah membaca surat ini. Kau juga tahu akibatnya kalau kau membocorkannya? (Sakura menggambarkan wajah marahnya di sini) Banyak hal yang harus kita pikirkan dan kita lakukan. Jadi, kau boleh menganggap surat ini sebagai pengakuanku tapi jangan berharap bahwa aku akan melakukan yang lebih dari ini. **

**Tidak, tidak sekarang, Naruto.**

Naruto mengangguk cepat. "Aku sangat mengerti, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto tersenyum. "Bagiku … ini sudah lebih dari cukup."

**Baiklah, kurasa aku tidak menuliskan hal yang terlalu sulit untuk dicerna otakmu yang pas-pasan, 'kan? Jika kau sudah mengerti isi surat ini, kau boleh melihat hadiahmu.**

**Kuharap kau suka.**

Naruto menyingkirkan kertas surat itu sejenak dan menarik benda yang ada di dasar kotak. Sesuatu yang lembut terasa menyentuh ujung-ujung jarinya. Naruto pun menarik benda tersebut dan mengangkatnya agar sejajar dengan mata.

Melotot? Ya, Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah akan menerima benda itu dari Sakura!

Sebuah celana renang berwarna oranye terang berbentuk segitiga! Celana renang? Demi Tuhan!

"Aha-ha-ha…."

Ada yang sedang balas dendam di sini. Bukan begitu, Naruto?

**Kau pasti suka hadiah dariku!**

Naruto tertawa lepas setelah itu. Sakura pun kini ternyata sudah bertransformasi menjadi gadis yang penuh kejutan! Pertama, surat pernyataan itu. Lalu, celana renang itu! Naruto menggeleng sambil merebahkan kembali tubuhnya. Ia meletakkan celana renangnya begitu saja di tempat kosong di ranjangnya dan kemudian membaca ulang surat yang kini sudah ia angkat tinggi-tinggi.

Kehangatan menyelimuti Naruto. Tidak ada perasaan melankolis sebagaimana yang ia rasakan di pagi hari. Surat dari Sakura telah menghapuskan segala perasaan gelisahnya. Begitulah Sakura—gadis ajaib yang secara ajaib dapat menaikturunkan perasaan Naruto dengan mudahnya.

Namun, Naruto kini sudah tahu. Gadis itu sudah mengatakan padanya.

Ulang tahunnya hari ini menjadi saksi. Lalu … tahun depan dan tahun depannya lagi, hari ulang tahun Naruto akan selalu menjadi hal yang paling ditunggu oleh pemuda tersebut.

Sejak tulisan tangan di surat itu menjelaskan semua.

_Kore kara mo zutto…._

**Naruto, aku …**

… _**anta o daisuki. Hontou ni. Iya. Aishite.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

*********終わり*********

* * *

_Phew_, ternyata bisa selesai tepat waktu! Lagi-lagi bikinnya ngebut dan dalam waktu sehari(an) =P

Btw, sebelum ada yang negbacok saya karena nggak ngerti bahasa Jepangnya *lirik-lirik _seme_*, saya kasih sedikit _glossarium_-nya, ya? _Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong_. *maklum, sambil nyontek _google translate_ :P

_1. Otanjoubi omedetou / tanjoubi omedetou (+gozaimasu) = happy birthday._

_2. Kyou kara = from now on_

_3. Mendokuse na = troublesome_

_4. Arigatou = thank you_

_5. Gejimayu = bushy eyebrow (Lee's nickname from Naruto)_

_6. Ttaku = geez_

_7. Daijoubu yo = it's okay._

_8. Kore kara mo zutto = always will be_

_9. Anta o daisuki. Hontou ni. Iya. Aishite = I like you a lot. Really. No. I love you._

Yaaa, kalau ada yang nggak ngerti bagian akhir-akhir alias tentang hadiah Sakura, boleh kok ngintip _fanfict_ saya yang lama yang berjudul : Kotoshi no Tanjoubi. Wkwkwk.

_Anyway_, _happy birthday_ Naruto~! Moga-moga bisa cepet jadi _Hokage_ dan kembali dapat jatah nongol yang banyak, ya? X""Db

Ah, sekian dulu deh cuap-cuapnya. _Tsugi_, terlepas dari masih banyaknya kekurangan fic ini, sila beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
